Home automation control systems have established a growing industry and can be expected to persist as controller devices, programming methods, function concepts, and communication technologies advance in capability and decline in incremental cost to market. Particular functions continue to extend capability of existing products, adding and refining convenience, security, safety, and enjoyment features.
What is needed is an apparatus or method that can realize a wall-mount switch adaptable to two-way, three-way, and four-way control within constraints imposed by utility safety regulations for a home automation environment.